charmed_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Peri Evans
“''I was stupid to think that my life could be normal''.” – Peri about becoming a witch. Persephone Charlotte "Peri" Evans '''is the middle sister of the Legacy Charmed Ones, alongside her sisters Pax and PJ Evans She is also the second born daughter of Warren witch; Paisley Evans and a mortal Ross Evans as well as the second niece of Warren witch; Jo Halliwell. Being a Charmed Ones, Peri's wiccan powers focus on the ability to see into the past, present and future, just like her Ancestor Phoebe Halliwell. Besides this, Peri possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells, brew potions and scry for lost objects or people. She also has access to The Power of Three with her sisters; Pax and PJ Evans. Peri is a decedent of the Warren and Halliwell family line of witches dating back to the original Charmed Ones, and Melinda Warren. '''History Early Life Peri Evans was born on November 16, 2078 at San Francisco Memorial Hospital to Warren witch Paisley Evans and mortal Ross Evans, as the couple's second child born two years after her older sister Pax. After her birth Peri, like Pax, was given a traditional Halliwell family wiccaning proceeded by her ancestor Penny "Grams" Halliwell. For the first two years of her life, Peri was like any normal toddler however like with her big sister, Peri had began to use powers of her own being discovered to have the powers of visions, a second ability of the Charmed Ones. Although by the time she was three she found that she was gonna become a big sister. However not long before the birth, Peri's father Ross was killed in a demon attack and Peri's name was changed from Persephone Halliwell to Persephone Evans. Within the month on Halloween Peri becomes a big sister to baby PJ Evans. Not understanding what was happening Peri was more than happy to celebrate the birth of PJ with a family wiccaning, but the day after the wiccaning Peri became confused when she could no longer use her powers, not knowing her mother had bound her powers and they left San Francisco with her sisters and her. After leaving San Francisco, Peri and her family moved to Boston and over the next two years, she lived in total confusion leading to her being visited by a fairy Lily. Peri became extremely close with Lily often talking to her Appearance Peri is a gorgeous young woman known for being a girl next door type of girl and just like her mother. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Peri is a very extraordinarily beautiful and attractive young woman in her early twenties; she has an oval face, light olive complexion, long waist length dark brown hair that she tends to wear loose and almond shaped dark brown eyes, often described as doe eyes with thick dark lashes and high cheekbones. She is tall at 5'6" and slim, with an athletic and slender physique. With make-up Peri prefers wearing a thin bronze smokey eyeliner with a light shade of lipstick and nail polish. * Wardrobe: When it comes to her sense of style, Peri has a fairly casual, sporty and "girl next door" look to her unless forced to dress up, tending to favor dark jeans with t-shirts of various colors and converse sneakers. Though she has become slightly more sophisticated in her looks changing to dresses and boots or even going with the skinny jeans, cute jackets, especially when she is interning for work. Peri is always seen wearing her Wicca Charm bracelet and, a locket with a engraved Trquetra on it and a picture of her parents inside. Personality Peri is seen as being a very brave, intelligent, patient and sensitive young woman with a sweet and optimistic nature with her believing in the good in everyone. Often credited for having a strong sense of what's morally right and just and can be a very forgiving person which she shows fairly often even if someone she cares about lies to her and demonstrates a quick mind. She is highly intelligent, determined and loves nature, though she is fairly shy and tries to resolve things peacefully with her having a strong dislike for aggression. Likely the most kindest person in the family, Peri is also very strong tempered, and strong-willed but struggles with being a pushover, and when her Mother died, she fell apart with her being so close to her Mom. She is often seen as being the peacemaker between her sisters as well as being the responsible one. She prefers to use her brain more than her brawn. Peri is also quite insecure in the way the world works but she is brave and will do anything for family even if she is a bit of a pushover and like her powers she is a warm person. As a Warren witch, Peri is found to be stubborn and sarcastic and tends to act more on her emotions than she does with logic. She is the patient and loving type, but can also be very strong and practical when she doesn't get what she wants. She is also seen as being the mom with her sisters and is highly protective of both Pax and PJ making her a little impulsive and often to act rash whenever her sisters are in trouble. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: Growing up, Peri was trained in hand to hand combat. * Temporary Powers: As a Charmed One, Peri has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to them, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life * School Student: Peri is a high school graduate of Bay View High school in San Francisco, California with her having graduated in 2095 three years previous. Known for being an academic student, Peri is believed to be a highly bright student with her managing to maintain high grades with a 4.0gpa. Originally being a very shy student within her last two years of school, Peri struggled with becoming a more rounded student, wanting to gain entrance into multiple schools, and joined the debate, Maths, and cheerleading clubs. She also joined the track team, and was considered for the varsity team, as well as a couple of combat classes however wanted to focus more on her grades. * College Student: After graduating from high school in 2095, Peri became a student of Berkeley University in her home city of San Francisco, California alongside Pax and Sarah, majoring in Pre-med. Peri spends most of her time invested in getting a medical degree and has even been considered for a placement at San Francisco Memorial hospital working under one of her professors, wanting to begin a career in either the ER or neurosurgery though she also has a part-time job working in the hospital as a carer as well. Peri is also apart of the universities track team however like in high school she does it for fun. Relationships Family Pax Evans ' Pax Evans is Peri's older sister and fellow Charmed One. 'PJ[[PJ Evans| Evans]]' ' PJ Evans is Peri's younger sister and fellow Charmed One. Etymology * Persephone: In a Linear B (Mycenean Greek) inscription on a tablet found at Pylos dated 1400–1200 BC, John Chadwick reconstructed the name of a goddess *Preswa who could be identified with Persa, daughter of Oceanus and found speculative the further identification with the first element of Persephone Persephonē (Greek: Περσεφόνη) is her name in the Ionic Greek of epic literature. The Homeric form of her name is Persephoneia(Περσεφονεία, Persephoneia). A popular folk etymology is from φέρειν φόνον, pherein phonon, "to bring (or cause) death". * Evans: A surname of Welsh, and possibly Cornish, origin. Within Wales it is the fifth most common surname and is the tenth most common in England. Within the United States, it is ranked as the 48th-most common surname. Evans is of Welsh origin. In its anglicised form the name means "son of Evan". Regarding its Welsh roots, it is a derivative of the name Ifan, a cognate of John. In the Welsh language, the f'' produces the ''v sound; Ifan (Ivan) became Evan. The similarity to the Slavic name Ivan is not accidental, as the latter is a cognate of John too. In the Welsh language the patronymic "ab Evan" resulted in the anglicized surname "Bevan", which is also common in Wales. Trivia * Peri got her name from a list of 50 P names, although the originality of it came from her great-uncle Chris Halliwell's middle name, Perry, as well as her ancestor Charlotte Warren. * Her powers were bound when she was three years old. Category:Characters